Iriz Zéro
by Hiyo Uchiha
Summary: Dans un monde ou chaque enfant possède désormais "l'Iris", Sasuke est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Se faire oublier de tous est une question de survie pour lui. Mais tous bascule le jour ou il rencontre Naruto Uzumaki un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée, qui va violemment le tiré de sa tour d'ivoire. School-fic; Sasu/Naru !


**Iris Zéro :** Chapitre 1 - _Angle mort_

**Auteur :** Hiyo Uchiha

**Histoire :** Pas à moi, je m'en suis juste inspirer (Recopier)

**Personnages **: Pas à moi non plus ! ( C'est injuste ! )

**Rating :** M ! ( Pour plus tard )

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru !

**NDA :** Salut les gens !

Me revoici avec un nouvelle fic ! Le chapitre d'antique Bakery est bientôt prêt à poster et celui du Requiem d'un tueur à gage, il faut que je l'écrive. C'est dur d'avoir du temps libre en ce moment ! Mais voilà ! J'ai eu l'idée de faire une fic inspiré (voir recopier, pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu), du manga Iris Zéro !

Dans cette fic, Sasuke n'est pas le beau-gosse populaire, qu'on trouve dans à peu près toute les fics, mais celui rejeté !

Perso, j'ai tout de suite accroché quand j'ai lu le premier chapitre et j'espère que vous aussi ça va vous plaire !

Désolé pour l'orthographe et les fautes !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

P.O.V Sasuke_

Je me demande quand tout ça commença, quand ce pouvoir qu'on appelle « iris » vint se loger dans les yeux des nouveaux nés.

Il pouvait prendre des formes très variées. A certains, il permettait de « voir les vies antérieures », à d'autre, de « voir ce qu'il y avait au dîner ».

Ce pouvoir dont étaient dépourvus les adultes divisa le monde en deux. D'un côté ce qui le possédaient, de l'autre ceux qui en étaient dénués.

Et avant même que l'on puisse s'en rendre compte, il devint le plus décisifs des critères pour écarter les pestiférés.

« Exposition minimale », telle est ma devise.

Car à attirer inutilement l'attention, on ne gagne que des ennemis.

C'est pourquoi je m'efforce de passer inaperçu.

C'en serait presque devenu une seconde nature pour moi.

Du moins je le pensais... Jusqu'à ce jour...

Ce jour maudit ou la personne la plus plus populaire du bahut vint me voir en classe.

-Sasuke, s'il te plaît... Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

-?!

Levant la tête de mon cahier je pus apercevoir devant moi, un blondinet, une peau halée, un visage fin, marqué de 3 cicatrices sur chaque joues, et … Oh mon dieu... Des yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que l'eau.

Après l'avoir fixé, je tournais la tête à droite et à gauche, et découvrit tous les élèves de la classe qui nous regardaient.

[ [ -Taux d'exposition... Proche des 100%- ] ]

* * *

J'aimerai mourir...

C'est bien joli de m'être précipité hors de la classe dans la panique... mais comment je vais pouvoir retourner en cours demain ? Je me trouvais à ce moment même sur un banc... Avec ce blond.

-Au fait... Demanda le garçon. A propos de tout à l'heure...

Je déglutit en le regardant.

-Pa...Parce que tu étais sérieux ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai besoin de toi... Pour m'aider à trouver le prochain président du conseil des élèves.

-Le quoi ?

-Mon Iris permet de voir « Les personne adéquates ». C'est pour cette raison que, depuis longtemps, j'ai souvent été mis à contribution pour désigner des membres des différents conseils ou pour choisir les responsables de certains clubs. Expliqua-t-il. Mais cette année, rien à faire ! J'ai beau essayer, je ne trouve pas celui qui serait le plus apte à assumer la charge de président du conseil des élèves. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Alors, j'ai pensé demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Annonça le jeune garçon en regardant ses pieds.

-Et je serais le plus à même de te l'apporter... C'est ça ? Conclus-je.

-J'imagine que toutes mes histoires t'enquiquinent... Mais veux tu quand même m'aider ? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner.

Trop proche ! Il est trop proche !

-Tu voudrais pas reculer un peu ? Essayai-je.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Bah c'est...euh... que...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et j'attrapais d'un seul coup le blond dans mes bras. Avant qu'un pot de fleurs ne s'écrase contre le banc dans un bruit sourd.

- !

-Mais... ? Demanda-t-il effrayé.

-Nngh … ! Tss !

Le lâchant, je me relevai.

-Désolé, mais tu frappes à la mauvaise porte.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai aucun iris, moi. Lui révélai-je en soupirant.

* * *

-Salut Sasuke, ça va ?

-Que me vaut cette humeur guillerette dès le matin, Neji... ?

Ce garçon nommé Neji, est mon meilleur ami, il est brun et à de longs cheveux lui arrivant en bas du dos. Des yeux de couleur perle, une couleur très rare, c'est le premier à en avoir de cette teinte, enfin je crois. Et pour finir, il porte un uniforme beaucoup trop grand au niveau des manches. Ce qui fait qu'on ne voit que le bout de ses doigts.

-ça jase sévère, mon pote. Naruto t'aurait demandé de sortir avec lui d'après ce qu'on dit ?

-Qui ?

-Naruto Uzumaki, voyons ! Le petit mignon sympa et sans chichis qui t'a accosté hier... Tu recadres ? Populaire au point d'être toujours dans le top 5 des personnes les plus en vue du bahut. Alors, comprend ma surprise quand j'ai appris qu'une star de son acabit t'avait demandé de sortir avec !

-Donc comme ça... Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki...

Neji perdit son sourire.

-Car tu ne le connaissais pas ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'écria-t-il

-Cela m'aurait apporté quoi de le connaître, de toute manière ? Ses histoires ne me regardent pas.

-Alors qu'il t'as demandé de sortir avec lui ?

-Premièrement, c'est pas pour ça qu'il est venu me voir hier... En plus je lui ai dit pour mon iris.

-Je vois... Mais bon, tu me feras pas croire qu'il t'as laissé de marbre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde à la fin ?

-Ah ! Bonjour Sasuke ! Belle journée, tu trouves pas ?

Je fit volte face à la personne et ouvrit de grand yeux. Il se trouvait devant moi. Le petit blond d'hier.

-... ?!

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Demandai-je.

-J'observe les élèves qui arrivent au lycée. Même si je regrette que tu n'aies pas voulu m'aider, mais tant pis, j'ai décidé de ne pas baisser les bras et de faire mon possible.

_-Regarde, ils parlent de quelque chose. Murmura un élève en regardant le brun._

_-C'est qui ce type ? Fit un autre._

-... Je vois bonne chance alors ! Lâchai-je en me détournant et en reprenant ma route.

-Merci !

_-Attends, c'est pas lui « l'iris zéro » ?_

_-Qu'est ce qui prend à Naruto, d'approcher un loser pareil ?_

_-Les Iris zéro, 'vaut mieux les laisser dans leur coin._

_-Je te le fais pas dire._

_-Je sais pas toi, mais ça me déçoit un peu de sa part._

* * *

Voici encore la preuve...

Que plus on s'expose, plus on se crée d'ennemis.

_[ Reste dans ton coin._

_Crève !_

_N'approche pas de Naruto, espèce d'Iris zéro._

_Crétin. ]_

Il faut que j'évite d'avoir affaire à ce garçon, il attire trop l'attention.

Bref, je dois rester fidèle à ma devise : « Exposition minimale ».

-Au fait Sasuke, ne serait-ce pas la seconde personne après moi... Qui continue de t'adresser la parole tout en sachant que tu n'as pas d'Iris ?

-Hmm... Répondis-je vaguement à la question de mon meilleur ami.

* * *

Le jour suivant...

Et celui d'après aussi...

Invariablement, je le trouvais debout à l'entrée du lycée...

Et comme si de rien n'était, il continuait à me saluer.

* * *

Traversant les longues allées de la bibliothèque, je le vis et je me décidais à aller vers lui.

-Ah...Sasuke. Fit-il en me voyant.

-Cela te dérangerait d'arrêter ? Dis-je en allant droit au but.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De m'adresser la parole tous les matins. Tu te rends pas compte que tout le monde nous regarde ?

-Ah bon ? Non, je n'avais pas remarqué...

-Je vais t'expliquer un truc alors. Soupirai-je. Les « Iris zéro » comme moi, on soupe méchamment à se faire trop remarquer. Rester discret est une question de vie ou de mort pour nous. C'est pour ça que j'ai adopté un politique « D'exposition minimale » ? Et j'aimerai que tu n'y fasses pas obstacle...

_Sans compter... que si on le voit en ma compagnie, lui aussi, risque de subir leurs brimades..._ pensais-je.

-Désolé... de ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je t'apportais des ennuis... Mais... Rassure-toi, tout s'arrête aujourd'hui.

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui c'était la date limite.

-Aah... _  
_

-Je me préparais à leur annoncer que je n'avais trouver personne qui convenait au poste... Mais je n'ai pas de regrets. J'ai fais tous ce que je pouvais faire !

_Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire..._

-T'as raison, ça sera toujours mieux que moi qui ne peur rien voir. Lui dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Tu crois ? Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Hein ?

-Regarde. Contrairement à nous... Tu vois le monde tel qu'il est, à travers aucun prisme, non ?

_Voir ? Moi ?_

-Oups... désolé si je t'ai encore froissé. S'excusa-t-il.

-Non, ça va...

-Je dois avouer que je t'ai un peu envié, vraiment. Dit-il en se levant. Allez, je dois y aller.

-...

_"-J'ai décidé de ne pas baisser les bras et de faire mon possible !"_

_Son possible ?..._

* * *

P.O.V Narrateur_

-Je déclare ouverte la réunion pour l'élection du président du conseil des élèves.

-Tu parles ! Dit Neji. Tout juste une cérémonie d'investiture de la personne « vue » par Naruto.

-On va t'entendre.

-T'es pas d'accord, Sakura ?

-Chut... ça commence.

-Naruto, peux tu nous désigner la « personne adéquate » ? Demanda le roux qui présentait. Nous t'écoutons.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux.

-Naruto ?

-Je vous présente mes excuses.

_-Hein ? Ça veux dire quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais je n'ai trouvé personne...

-Alors que tu te tenais au portail tous les matins ? Demanda froidement le roux. Ne serai-ce pas plutôt que tu n'as rien vu du tout ?

- ?!

-Je me disais aussi que tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec l'Iris zéro ces derniers temps... Et entre nous, voir un **O** ou une **X** au dessus de la tête des gens, franchement t'aurais pu trouver mieux...

_-Maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi je l'ai vu parler avec l'Iris zéro..._

_-Non, c'est vrai ?_

_-J'y crois pas..._

_-Naruto ?_

_-Ça tourne au vinaigre... mais la vérité est qu'elle n'as pas non plus été capable de trouver la personne adéquate. Dilemme... _Pensa Neji.

-Dis-moi Naruto... Tu te seras pas rapprochée de lui car en fait, tu es un Iris zéro, toi aussi ?

-Pas du tout ! Sasuke m'a juste aidé...

La porte de la salle ou était réunis le conseil s'ouvrit en grand. Et à l'embrasure on pouvait y voir Sasuke... Avec... une fleur sur la tête.

-HEIN ?

-Oups. On dirait bien que je me suis trompé de classe. Dis le nouveau venu en se grattant les cheveux.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il a sur la tête ?_

_-C'est l'Iris zéro ?_

_-Il est bizarre ce type._

Il prit un teinte pivoine en voyant que tout l'attention était sur lui.

-Sasuke... Demanda Naruto. T'as quoi sur la tête ?

-Sur la tête ? Ah...

- ?

-Bah ça alors ! Je ne m'étais aperçu de rien... Normal, personne ne peut voir ce qu'il y a au dessus de sa propre tête, pas vrai ?

Un brouhaha commença dans la salle.

_-Hein ?_

_-Au dessus... de sa propre tête ?_

_-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

_-Attends, maintenant qu'il le dit..._

_-L'iris de Naruto fait apparaître... des **O** ou de **X**... au dessus de la tête des gens, non ?_

_-Ce qui voudrait dire... qu'en fait... l'élève qu'on rechercherait serait... Naruto en personne ?_

-Quoi ? MOI ?! S'écria le blond.

_-Mais oui, c'est la seule explication possible !_

_-Tu es la personne idéale en plus !_

_-Désolé pour tout à l'heure !_

_-Avec toi comme président, on est entre de bonnes mains !_

Sakura regarda la porte, et vit le brun sortir avec un sourire en coin. Elle se leva dans l'espoir qu'il le remarque, mais il n'était déjà plus là.

-Hein ? Sasuke... Demanda le blond en regardant la porte à son tour.

Il se souvint alors de ses paroles... _« J'ai adopté un politique « d'exposition minimale ». »_

-Ex...Excusez moi. Dit Naruto en sortant de la salle précipitement.

* * *

_-Sasuke... Il est venu à mon aide malgré toute l'attention qu'il risquait d'attirer sur lui_... pensa l'Uzumaki.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du « futur président », il prit la fleur dans ses mains en la remarquant sur le banc de leur "Première rencontre".

-Quelle mise en scène, dis moi...

* * *

P.O.V Sasuke_

C'est ainsi …

Que le président du conseil des élèves fut élu à l'unanimité...

Et que je pus renouer avec ma politique « d'exposition minimale ».

-Bonjour Sasuke ! Fit le blond avec un immense sourire.

-... 'lut. Lui répondis-je vaguement.

-... ! C'est la première fois que tu me réponds, je suis content ! Dit-il en s'élançant derrière moi.

-Tu ne peux pas me lâcher un peu ?

Du moins... J'ai pus renouer avec elle... un très court instant.

-Tu attires beaucoup trop les regards. Merci de ne pas m'approcher à moins de cinquante mètres, ok ?

-Nan ! Répondit-il en tirant la langue.

* * *

Une jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda les deux garçons. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Sasuke... Uchiwa...

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Ce premier chapitre à été un peu dur à écrire à cause des changements de scène à chaque fois... Bref, prochain chapitre : Euh... Bah quand j'aurais le temps ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

Hiyo Uchiha ! ~


End file.
